


some nights

by succulents (ackermanx)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/succulents
Summary: (well, some nights I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use a friend for a change)





	some nights

**Author's Note:**

> cheers i can now write nsfw without, as one of my friends put it, "the police hunting you down"
> 
> "but erin this is barely nsfw" consider i am a coward and am incapable of penning the word "breast" without wanting to scream. hopefully it'll get better. it Will get better.
> 
> i promise the actual fic isn't as angsty as the summary hints it may be i'm just bad at summaries

Tiamat is absolutely beautiful, no matter how much she tries to argue otherwise.

 

Anat may be more traditionally pretty, but Tiamat carries an almost royal aura around her, able to do the most mundane things with grace. She may only have simply brushed hair, not Anat's accessorized hair; she may only have a simple, monotone outfit, not Anat's intricately detailed, form-fitting one; but that only makes her more interesting to watch, in Anat's opinion.

 

And oh, she could watch Tiamat all day.

 

"Evening," Anat calls, not wanting to disturb the silence but knowing that she has to if she doesn't want to lose a limb. Tiamat sits in her cabin in human form, murmuring to her (also sized down) dragons - when she hears Anat enter the room she brings her head up, halfway through a laugh.

 

_Evening_ , Tiamat replies, then continues laughing when one of her dragons slinks over to Anat, curling around one of her ankles like an oversized cat. _It's time for them to sleep, too._

 

She beckons towards the dragon; when it refuses to leave, making a little _mrr_  sound in protest, Anat walks closer instead. Her smile only grows larger as Tiamat gently unravels the creature, setting it on the bed next to its other, already snoozing companion.

 

_Did you need something, by the way?_  Tiamat asks once she's settled both of her dragons. _It's late for you to be visiting. You should rest as well._

 

"You of all people should know that we don't need sleep."

 

Tiamat makes a face. _But you should try it sometime, it's very relaxing._

 

"Mmm. If you say so, then I will."

 

Anat sighs and sits down next to Tiamat, sliding over until she can rest her head on a shoulder. "I've missed you, you know."

 

_We just saw each other a few hours ago, didn't we?_

 

"Are you laughing at me?"

 

Tiamat only laughs more when Anat places one hand on her chest in a fake-wounded expression. _And what if I am?_

 

"I don't know how the rest of the crew thinks that you're dignified. You're mean when you want to be."

 

_I'll take that as a compliment._

 

Pressing a light kiss onto Anat's forehead, Tiamat nudges her towards the bed. _Really, now. I need to change._

 

"Oh? Be my guest."

 

_Stop that,_  Tiamat mumbles, and now she's blushing faintly, and Anat wants to tease her a little more -

 

No, she'll let Tiamat live for now. She's got other things planned, and they won't be able to happen if Tiamat isn't even able to look Anat in the face properly. 

 

Anat looks to the side politely as Tiamat changes into something more suited to sleep. thanks She hears a small appreciative noise that Tiamat makes, then the rustle of fabric, then Anat really wants to turn around, damn it all.

 

So she compromises. She closes both of her eyes and leans sideways blindly, tucking her chin into the crook of Tiamat's neck.

 

_I thought you weren't going to look,_  Tiamat huffs.

 

"I'm not looking. I have my eyes closed, don't I?"

 

_You and your technicalities._  Anat can almost hear Tiamat rolling her eyes.

 

"But you love me anyway, hm?"

 

Tiamat just sighs. 

 

Still without opening her eyes, Anat starts kissing the area of neck that her face is buried in. Tiamat offers no resistance, so she wanders - the bottom of Tiamat's jaw, the back of her neck, across her shoulders, down her spine. Some sort of contented rumbling sound is given off in the middle of all this activity, and it only grows in intensity the lower that Anat goes.

 

_You can...you can look, if you really want to,_  Tiamat finally whispers. It almost makes Anat want to giggle, inappropriately enough, because they've done this enough times for no embarrassment to be necessary. But she's not completely insensitive - she can still hear how small Tiamat's voice sounds in her head - so Anat makes sure that her voice is soft as possible when she says "as you wish, dear."

 

She flutters her eyes open slowly, making sure that Tiamat has enough time to compose herself. Tiamat hasn't moved from her original position, which also means that she's just as unclothed as she was before.

 

Which means that when Anat looks up, she has a perfect view of a rather naked Tiamat from her torso up.

 

She takes her time, dragging her gaze up from the toned midsection to the slight curve of breasts, to finally make eye contact with Tiamat after what seems like an eternity. 

 

_Why are you staring?_  Tiamat asks while turning a light shade of red.

 

"Because," Anat replies, a somewhat foolish grin spreading across her face, "you're beautiful."

 

_…Hush._

 

"Make me."

 

Before Anat can say anything more, Tiamat leans down and kisses her properly, square on the mouth. Anat's grin grows even larger, even more indulgent, and Tiamat presses against her even harder in an attempt to -

 

_What are you doing, smiling like that. This was your plan all along, wasn't it?_

 

Anat breaks the kiss to murmur "unfair, you can still talk without needing to open your mouth" against Tiamat's lips.

 

Tiamat just smiles.

 

Anat's hands continue traveling, running across smooth skin until they rest on Tiamat's inner thighs. She leans their foreheads together and sighs into their shared space, eyes turning half-lidded from the day's exhaustion and the mild warmth now spreading through her body.

 

"Come to bed, dear. Like I said, I've missed you terribly."

 

_Mmm._

 

Tiamat stands up and settles onto her bed, holding Anat's hand the entire time and dragging her with her.

 

_I suppose,_  she says, face buried in Anat's hair and their limbs all tangled together, _one night of indulgence won't hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh come yell at me @axlotlols . girls


End file.
